


I'm the Smart One

by PipMer



Series: Prompts For 221b-Consolation2020 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sherlock/John implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: Mycroft deduces Sherlock's secret.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts For 221b-Consolation2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692322
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020





	I'm the Smart One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 221b-consolation fest over on tumblr. See endnotes for the prompt that this fic is written for.

Sherlock usually hated the quiet. Calm and peaceful didn’t suit him. At least, it didn’t used to. **  
**

John was at the clinic filling in for a sick colleague. There were no interesting cases in Sherlock’s inbox. Lestrade had nothing on. The weather outside was wet and grey. In other words, a perfect day for staying inside and babysitting a two-year old toddler.

And for playing board games with his big brother, apparently.

While Rosie sat in her playpen and amused herself with her blocks, Sherlock and Mycroft sat across from each other playing chess. They were about equally matched skill-wise, but Sherlock had never been able to beat him. Hopefully today would end that embarrassing streak.

“How are things with Dr Watson?” Mycroft asked as he removed one of Sherlock’s bishops.

Sherlock frowned at the board. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Peachy. Harmonious. Conflict-free.”

“Da da!” Rosie announced, holding up her rattle.

Mycroft smiled. “Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?”

Sherlock’s head snapped up. He glared at his brother’s smug expression.

“How do you know about that? I haven’t even picked out the ring yet!”

Mycroft chuckled. “My dear boy, when are you going to admit that I’m the smart one?”

Sherlock scowled as he picked up his pawn. “Just don’t let the cat out of the bag.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: maybe smth with the Holmes brothers having a good relationship? maybe with Rosie too? idk this is really vague I'm sorry, but maybe just, Mycroft babysitting and Sherlock coming to pick her up? and they talk?? or Sherlock has her in 221b and Mycroft comes for smth??? just idk, fluffy Holmes brothers with a cute baby (implied johnlock?????)


End file.
